


Kurt's Drunken Confessions

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rachel decides to have another party and this time it's Kurt that gets drunk? The alcohol certainly loosens his tongue but will that be a good thing or a bad thing? Set in Season 2 before Original Song. Kurt leaves Dalton before Blaine has a chance to admit his feelings and when Rachel throws Kurt a welcome back party, things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 2 and is canon up until Original Song. In this fic, Kurt and Blaine didn't get together before Kurt transferred back to McKinley. One week after Kurt leaves Dalton, Rachel hosts a Welcome Back party for him and yes, Blaine is invited. They are still "friends" after all. And we all know what happens at Rachel's parties...

Kurt's Drunken Confession

"You know, I just don't understand it." Kurt slurred, as Blaine helped him onto the bed and slid his shoes off. They'd been to another one of Rachel's parties, and this time, Blaine ended up the sober one while Kurt drank his body weight in alcohol and was apparently feeling like confessing his innermost thought.

"I think I'm a pretty good person. Sure, I can be a bit bitchy at times but I will always stand up for my friends, and I will always be there for them. I mean hell, I even slushied myself once for Finn, and I was pissed at him, but I still did it. For him. To protect him and I would do it again. But what have they done for me? They just turned their head the other way and pretended that they didn't see what was happening to me. I had to change schools, for God sake. I had to leave everything behind because no one noticed, and I guess that's just my life huh? Nobody notices me. I don't understand it. Am I really that unlovable?"

Blaine, who had been in Kurt's bathroom getting a glass of water and ibuprofen stopped short when he heard Kurt say that. The sadness in his voice made Blaine's heart clench and he felt like he couldn't breath. How could Kurt feel that way? He had been trying to get up the courage to tell Kurt how he felt about him for a while now, but he'd not been able to find the right time. He was hoping tonight would be the perfect chance, but then Kurt decided to start drink and Blaine knew he'd have to wait again.

Unaware of Blaine's emotional turmoil in the bathroom, Kurt continued his drunken tirade. "Do people just really not care about me? What is it about me that people find so unattractive, untouchable, unlovabe. I don't get it. I mean look at you...the most perfect, beautiful person and you noticed me and wanted to be my friend, and that's great, and I'm so happy about that, but that's it. Can't you open up your eyes and look at me? Am I really that ugly, that unlovable, that...can't you just care about me?"

Blaine literally felt like he was having a heart attack, his chest hurt so much with every word out of Kurt's mouth. He took the water and pills into the bedroom where Kurt was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Blaine knew he couldn't tell Kurt everything he was feeling, but he needed him to know he was wrong, so he spoke up. "Kurt, you are not unlovable and I do care about you and..."

"You know what Blaine, really, I don't want to hear it, I can't listen to you anymore." He sat up then, swaying a little, and looked right at Blaine. "You know what? You might be the most beautiful man I have ever seen, but you are also so frustrating." Kurt continued to slur his words, but Blaine heard every one loud and clear.

"Is that right?" Blaine asks, and Kurt hums "Mmmhmm."

Blaine quirks his eyebrow and says, "So, please enlighten me. Why am I frustrating?" Blaine is pretty sure he knows, but wants to hear what drunk Kurt has to say. He walks toward the bed and piles some pillows up behind Kurt, encouraging him to lean back, which he does.

"Beeeeeecause," Kurt says, drawing out the word and making Blaine smile. "I have done everything I can possibly do to show you that I'm in love with you, but yet, you still pick everyone else over me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Blaine just stares at him with a surprised look on his face, not expecting Kurt to be this forthcoming about his feelings. Kurt rolled his head over from his spot on the pillow and looks back up at Blaine with a tear forming in his eye, and Blaine's smile fades and his breath catches as Kurt continues.

"I've always known I would end up alone. This stupid town. People don't appreciate me being me. But then I met you, and it seemed like everything felt right. We just clicked and I really thought we had a connection, other than best friends. I mean God, I fell in love with you so quickly and you did nothing to dissuade me and then all of the sudden you start going after everyone else. Jeremiah and his stupid big hair and Rachel...God Rachel, one of my best friends, and a girl, Blaine. Am I really that unattractive?" Kurt huffed and rolled his head so he wasn't looking at Blaine anymore and pulled his arms in around himself as if to protect him from all the feelings that were pouring out of him.

Blaine just stood there in shock, not sure what to do. Hell yes, he had feeling for Kurt, but he knew it wasn't the right time to tell him. He knew from the moment he saw Kurt. I mean, come on, the boy was breathtaking. And when he sat across the table from him on that first day and watched him cry, Blaine felt a connection right away. But no matter what he felt at the time, he though Kurt needed a mentor to help him, not anything more.

Yes, he knows he made a mistake with Jeremiah. He'd been stupid. He was trying to keep his mind off his growing feelings for Kurt and when the older Jeremiah had asked him for coffee, Blaine got a little carried away. Then there was Rachel and the stupid drunken kiss. And he was confused, because it felt nice and since he'd never kissed anyone before, he wasn't sure if it was nice because he was drunk or because he liked kissing her.

But he realized that kissing wasn't supposed to feel nice, it was supposed to feel amazing, and he wonders all the time now what it would feel like to kiss Kurt. He wishes that it would have been Kurt he kissed during spin the bottle. Then maybe they wouldn't have gone through their fight and stuff. But they made it though everything and he thought it was all ok.

He never realized he had been making Kurt feel this way. All those times they'd sung together, held hands, sat close and whispered to each other. It had always been Kurt and he'd hurt him over and over again. Oh God.

He looked over at Kurt who had pulled himself into a little ball on the bed and his body was shaking. Blaine moved across the room and stood by the bed, leaning over to gently touch Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jerked away and sobbed out loud.

"Oh Kurt..." Blaine said, his voice shaking, his heart breaking.

As if shocked, Kurt flipped over and sat up, looking Blaine right in the eye, tears still shimmering in the beautiful blue depths.

"You know what?" Kurt said, suddenly sounding incredible lucid after being incredibly drunk moments ago. "I'm done. I can't wait anymore. I can't do this anymore. I really, really like you Blaine, and I know I'm supposed to be Sally, but I just can't. Obviously I'm not worth it, so please leave."

"God Kurt, that is so not true, you know that." Blaine said, trying to reach out to Kurt again. Kurt just shuffled backward on the bed, avoiding any contact, and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"No, I don't know that. Not when everybody has shown me something else. From my stupid attempt at pretend dating with Brittany to my hate kiss from Kurofsky, and my stupid crush on Finn, then Sam, and you...I'm just done. I'm over it. I'm just going to be forever alone, and that's ok. But right now, you just need to get out."

"But Kurt," Blaine said gently, slowly trying to inch toward him.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, and Blaine froze at the coldness in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt..." He tried again.

"No Blaine. Not this time. We'll go back to being friends, we'll go back to normal, but not now. Soon, I promise. I'll let you know, but right now, I just can't do this anymore. Please just get out of room. And for a little while, get out of my life."

Blaine's eye's teared up and he started shaking. "Kurt, no."

Kurt looked up then, his eye's hard and cold. "I. Said. Get. Out."

Blaine just stared, not even recognizing the boy in front of him. His heart beating erratically, tears still running down his face. Oh my God, he thought. What have I done? I just ruined the best friendship I've ever had and possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me. He stood there for a few more minutes, waiting for Kurt to give in, but he just continued to stare hard at Blaine, never flinching.

When he realized Kurt wasn't changing his mind, his shoulder slumped and he turned and shuffled toward the door, turning back once more, hoping to say something, to make Kurt see. Kurt just shook his head and nodded toward the door. Blaine opened it and stepped through, closing the door behind him. The click sounded final. Blaine let the tears fall as he walked down the stairs and out Kurt's front door, feeling as though he'd just left behind his future.

When Kurt woke up the next morning he felt horrible. He only remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but the last 5 minutes, his conversation with Blaine, was crystal clear and he felt like an idiot. Sure, he'd been wanting to say those things for a while, and yes, everything he told Blaine was true and exactly what he was feeling all the time, but he didn't really want him to go away.

It seemed easier at the time, telling him to leave. Out of sight, out of mind and all, but actually following through had been hell. Not texting Blaine or talking to him had been taking a toll on him. Ignoring Blaine's texts and calls was not easy and after a week of no communication, he'd cried so many tears he was surprised he wasn't dehydrated.

He was barely eating and his dad had taken notice, but he waved it off saying his stomach had been upset. Even Glee club hadn't been able to cheer him up. He couldn't even bring himself to actually sing and he wasn't sleeping even though he'd go to bed at 8:00 so he didn't have to distract himself with thoughts of Blaine. Instead, he'd lay in bed, tossing and turning.

He just felt so stupid. He really didn't want Blaine out of his life, even for just a week or two, but maybe he needed him out of his life. Maybe this was for the best. Although the pain in his heart begged to differ.

He was so mad at himself. Kurt Hummel was not weak, so why couldn't he bring himself to call Blaine? Because he was embarrassed, that's why. He couldn't believe he'd actually told Blaine that he was in love with him. And honestly, he couldn't face him after that.

Blaine kept texting and Kurt tried hard not to read them, but he was weak and he'd read everyone. They all said basically the same thing...we need to talk about this. The hardest ones to ignore were the ones when he claimed to miss him.

As much as he wanted to reach out, Kurt was just too embarrassed. He couldn't face Blaine, couldn't hear him say they were only friends. He just couldn't deal with that heartache again. So, he did what he did best. Ignored the situation. Hid his feelings away and pretended that it would go away on it's own. And he did a pretty good job of it during the week, but by the time the weekend came around, and he had nothing to fill his time, he was so over it.

So he decided that it was time to suck it up and be a man. He was going to go to Dalton and talk to Blaine. If he told him they could just be friends, well then, Kurt would come back and cry, but he would go on. After all, spending a week not talking to Blaine had been torture, so he knew there was no way he could ever cut Blaine out of his life for good. He needed him in his life in whatever capacity he could get.

Blaine had been hoping that Kurt had been so drunk that he didn't remember what happened that night, but true to his word, Kurt went radio silent, ignoring all texts, calls and emails from Blaine. But Blaine was persistent. He continued to text and call constantly. He had hoped Kurt would only need a couple of days to himself, but after nearly a week of no contact, Blaine was falling apart.

He was barely sleeping because when it was quiet and still, that was when he remembered everything Kurt had said to him. He was hurt, and not because Kurt was wrong, but because he was so right. Blaine had been an ass. He'd taken Kurt for granted and now he was paying the price. He'd lost Kurt for good.

The dark circles under his eyes didn't stop him from staying busy. As a matter of fact, since that night, Blaine hadn't stopped. He threw himself into anything and everything he could, because when he was still, he fell apart.

Wes noticed the lack of sleep first, but it was David who realized Blaine hadn't been eating. The two council members were sitting in the common room having coffee Saturday morning when they saw Blaine run by the window. Both looked at each other quizzically and then back outside, where it was clear Blaine was going for a run.

"When did Blaine take up running?" David asked.

"I think the better question is why is he up so early on a Saturday, when you and I both know he loves to sleep in."

"So do you think it's Kurt?" David asked.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet." Wes answered.

"Geez, I knew Kurt transferring back was going to be difficult for Blaine because they'd gotten so close, but I didn't think it would affect him like this." David said.

Wes shook his head as he reached for his coffee. "No, it's more than that. Something happened." David cocked his head in question. "Think about it. Last week was Kurt's first week gone and yeah, Blaine was moping around like a love sick puppy missing his owner, but he wasn't anything like this. I think something happened between them this weekend. Didn't he go to see Kurt?"

"I think so." David replied. "I thought I heard them talking about going to another party at Rachel's."

"Yeah, because the first one turned out so well." Wes said sarcastically. "Seriously, though. Something must have happened because I haven't heard him mention Kurt once this week, but he's been staring at his phone as if he's waiting for something, and he's been texting constantly."

"Maybe they had a fight." David guessed.

"Maybe, but they've never gone this long without talking before, so it must be pretty serious." Wes said, worry evident in his voice. "And have you noticed the dark circles under his eye's? I don't think he's been sleeping."

"Well he certainly hasn't been eating." David added, and Wes's head shot up.

"He hasn't? I've not been able to have lunch with you guys much this week so I didn't know that." Wes said, his concern growing by the minute.

"Not from what I can tell. He just pushes his food around and stares at it, then leaves."

"Oh man." Wes moaned. "This is worse than I thought. He's been pushing himself so hard and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping. I know how he is during exams, and this is so much worse. And now you telling me he's not eating. I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, he has been looking a little shaky, and what's he doing out running? Seriously, where did that come from?" David questioned.

Wes shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we need to talk to him, though."

"Yeah, I think that's a good plan. Should we maybe call Kurt?" David asked, thinking Kurt might be able to get through to Blaine.

"No. No way. We are not getting in the middle of whatever they have going on. We'll just do what we can to cheer up our friend and stay out of all the drama." Wes said.

The two boys had been sitting there for over an hour talking about Blaine and eventually discussing Warbler business, when they realized they hadn't seen Blaine come back. They looked at each other then, both standing and walking toward the door, throwing their coffee cups away on the way out.

"Let's take a walk around the grounds. See if we can find Blaine. Maybe we can talk to him before practice." Wes said as they walked down the stairs toward the sidewalk.

"Sound's like a plan." David said, and they followed the sidewalk around the side of the building. Both boys froze as they saw Blaine on the ground a few yards in front of them.

Suddenly they were both running toward him yelling, "Blaine, Blaine. Are you ok man?"

Blaine's head shot up quickly, his eye's frantic. "Yeah, yeah." He said, looking a little dazed. "O-of course. I'm fine."

Wes and David looked down at him in disbelief. "Blaine, you are sitting on the ground in the dirt. You went out running. It's Saturday morning. You are usually still in bed. What the hell?" David said, clearing not taking Blaine at his word.

"I-I just felt like running today. No big deal." Blaine stuttered.

"Then what are you doing on the ground?" Wes said, using his authoritative voice.

"Oh, uh, I uh, had a cramp, you know, while I was running, so I sat down to stretch." Blaine stumbled, clearing lying.

"In the middle of the dirt?" David questioned. "When there is a perfectly good bench right over there?"

"I needed to stretch quickly and get rid of the cramp so I didn't trip or something." Blaine tries to explain. "Really, I'm perfectly fine." He said and got up quickly, brushing himself off. "I gotta run. I really need a shower." He turned to leave but David's voice stopped him.

"Hey, we wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sorry man, not right now. I've got to go. I have to shower and I have a paper due Monday that I need to get a head start on, so..." He trailed off.

Wes put his hand on Blaine's shoulder "Blaine, just..." But Blaine didn't let him finish as he shrugged off Wes's hand and turned away.

"Sorry guys, but I really have to go." He said over his shoulder as he took off running toward the dorms, leaving his two friends even more worried.

"Don't forget Warbler practice, three o'clock." David yelled at Blaine's retreating back, and they saw Blaine raise a hand in acknowledgement before disappearing around the building. "Ok, something is definitely wrong." David said, and Wes nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to corner him after Warbler practice today and get to the bottom of it." Wes said, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Blaine got back to his room he finally allowed himself to breath. He knew David and Wes didn't believe his lies about a cramp, but he certainly couldn't tell them he'd passed out. He'd just have to be more careful. Sure, he'd been feeling dizzy for a few days, but that was probably just because he hadn't been eating that well, or sleeping that well, if he was being honest.

He wasn't doing it on purpose. He just wasn't hungry and every time he tried to eat, his stomach would turn and he'd feel nauseous. And he was having trouble sleeping too, his mind always going back to that conversation with Kurt and the hurt in his voice and all the terrible things he'd said about himself. It made Blaine want to crawl in a hole and die, knowing that Kurt thought he was anything less than perfect. He'd called Blaine perfect, when in reality it was Kurt who was perfect.

The thought that he'd lost Kurt forever made his skin crawl and if he allowed himself a moment of quiet, he'd sink deep into a depression, so he made sure he was busy all the time. School work, Warbler's practice, social media, and yes, he'd even take up running, although that hadn't worked out too well, so he might have to re-think that. Maybe he'd go to the gym and do some boxing. Yeah, that would be perfect.

He didn't have time now, because after his shower, he really did want to start on that paper he had due, then he had Warbler's practice, so maybe after that, he'd hit the gym. It'd give him a good reason to skip dinner too. Perfect. And maybe, just maybe, he'd wear himself out enough to so he'd pass out and not dream about Kurt. Hell, he'd even considered drinking, but knowing his luck, he'd be a sad drunk and end up crying himself to sleep. That wouldn't help anything.

After his shower, he was so focused on his paper that he was almost late for Warbler practice, which worked out in his favor, as he was trying to avoid Wes and David's interrogation. He saw the two of them share a look as he slid into an open seat on the couch just as Wes called the meeting to order.

Blaine was perfect during practice. He hit every note and every cue on time and had boundless energy, surprising his two friends. Wes was even more concerned though, because the energy that Blaine was exuding wasn't a good kind of energy. It was very frantic and spastic and his movements were all over the place. He was obviously pale and had a hard time sitting still and not in a good way.

Sure, Blaine was always moving and doing but this was even more pronounced, with his leg jiggling up and down constantly and his fingers tap, tap, tapping on his leg without stopping.

As soon as practice was dismissed, Blaine grabbed his bag and made a quick move toward the door.

"Blaine!" Wes yelled, stopping him. Blaine turned slightly toward his friend, but still facing the door.

"Yeah man?" He replied trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Can you hang back for a minute? David and I need a word."

"Sorry, but I've got to go. That essay I was working on is almost finished and I was in a zone, so I really need to get back to it." He didn't wait for Wes's response before leaving.

"Blaine." Wes yelled. "It's Saturday, you have tomorrow to finish and it's important."

Unfortunately Blaine did not stop and ended up yelling over his shoulder once he was out the door. "Sorry man, I'll catch you later."

Wes looked over at David, shaking his head again. "Something is really wrong. Maybe we do need to call Kurt."

"Call me about what?" Said a voice from the door.


	2. Sober confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously...
> 
> Wes looked over at David, shaking his head again. "Something is really wrong. Maybe we do need to call Kurt."
> 
> "Call me about what?" Said a voice from the door.

Chapter 2

Kurt's Sober Confession

 

"Kurt, you're here." David said, he and Wes turning toward their friend.

"Hi guys." He said smiling and giving both boys a hug. He'd missed seeing them since he'd gone back to McKinley, but they kept in touch through Facebook and texting.

"So, why were you going to call me?"

"Well, we were, uh, hoping that you'd help us." David said, stuttering over his words. Kurt quirked his eyebrow and looked between the two boys.

"Help you with what?" He said hesitantly. Wes came closer and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's Blaine. Something's...wrong." Wes said, and Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes went wide with worry.

"W-what do you mean something's wrong? What's wrong? Is he hurt? Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Kurt said, his voice going higher and higher as he got more anxious.

"Kurt, dude, calm down." David said, grabbing ahold of Kurt's shoulders to get his attention.

"Blaine's fine." He looked sideways at Wes, then said, "Well, he's not really fine. We don't know what's going on, but we're worried."

Kurt looked confused and a little frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He huffed. Wes nudged David, making his release his hold on Kurt.

"What are you actually doing here?" Wes questioned. Kurt's eyes widened like he'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"I, uh, I came to see Blaine." He said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Come on." Wes said. "Let's go get some coffee. The three of us need to chat." Kurt hung his head and nodded, following Wes and David to the common room.

The three boys didn't speak at first, just silently got their coffee, each reflecting on what they needed to discuss. Once they were all seated, Wes finally spoke up.

"Kurt, we know something happened between you and Blaine." Kurt looked up, surprised.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look, you are both our friends, ok, and we don't want to get in the middle of anything, but Blaine, he's a mess. For the last week he's been distracted, not eating or sleeping, and pushing himself too hard. We're getting really worried." David nodded at Wes's description, both of them looking to Kurt for answers. Kurt's eyes filled up with tears and he tried to blink them away. "I'm not sure what happened between you two, and we don't need to know, but you need to fix it, because he can't continue down this path of destruction."

The tears that had welled up in Kurt's eyes broke free and began to run down his cheeks. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I was so stupid." He sniffed and Wes reached over to pat Kurt's hand.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" He asked gently, and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm too embarrassed." He whispered.

David looked up at Kurt. "Whatever happened, whatever it is, we're your friends. We understand people make mistakes, do and say things they don't mean, and so does Blaine. The most important thing right now is fixing this."

"That's why I'm here." Kurt said quietly, his head bowed in shame. "I know we need to talk. I-I was just so embarrassed after what I said, and I couldn't..." Kurt stopped.

"What did you say?" Wes asked.

Kurt sighed and began rubbing his finger along the edge of his coffee cup. "I-I got drunk." David hummed, nodding his head in understanding, and Wes smacked him on the arm, gesturing for Kurt to continue. "I, um, I sort of told him that I was in love with him...and when I realized what I said...I just, I couldn't handle him rejecting me again, so I kicked him out and told him I didn't want to see him again." Both boys gasped.

"Wait, so you told him you loved him, then told him you didn't want to be friends anymore?" Wes asked, stunned.

"No, no, no." Kurt shook his head violently. "No, I told him I knew we could only be friends, because that's what he said before, and I told him that I needed time to deal with that and I couldn't see him until I came to terms with that fact, but I didn't know how long it would be, and I told him I couldn't see him until I dealt with my feelings and..."

"Kurt, calm down. Take a breath." Wes said, before sighing. "Listen, when you transferred back to McKinley, Blaine had a hard time adjusting." Kurt looked up surprised and Wes caught his eye, so Kurt would understand exactly what he was saying. "You and he are...connected. That's the only way I know how to explain it. You two just clicked, right away. We've been friends with Blaine for two years, and he's never opened up to us the way he has with you." Kurt smiled a soft smile and nodded.

"I feel it. It's like I've known him my whole life. I felt so close to him even from that first day." The two boys nodded their head in undertanding, remembering the day Kurt had come to spy on them and Blaine ended up serenading him and buying them all coffee. "But I was stupid, and I fell in love with him. And I know I need him in my life, in any capacity, but right now, the way I feel, I just don't know how to do that. He doesn't feel the same, and I don't know how to deal with these feelings. Some days I can't breathe, and I just don't know how to be around him when he doesn't feel the same."

The two boys chucked and Kurt glared at them. "It's not funny." He growled at them, making them laugh even harder.

"Oh Kurt, I think you might be more oblivious than Blaine." Wes said, and Kurt quirked his eyebrow in question.

"The boy feels the same, Kurt." David said.

"He does." Wes agreed. "He just doesn't know how to tell you either."

"No, that's not possible." Kurt disagreed. "I gave him the perfect opportunity the other night and he did nothing."

"Kurt, you know Blaine. If you were drunk, there is no way he would have done or said anything meaningful while you were like that. He wouldn't have told you how he felt and then have you forget the next day. He just wouldn't take that chance. You are too important to him."

Kurt sat there for a moment, letting Wes's words sink in. He was right, of course. Blaine wouldn't do something like that. He'd wait until Kurt was sober. He let his head fall forward, his forehead hitting the table and making a thunk.

"Oh my God. I'm such an idiot. I waited a whole week. I put us both through hell, ignored his calls and texts, and I'm so stupid."

Wes leaned over and put his hand on Kurt's back, trying to soothe him. "You're not stupid. You're just a teenage boy who is confused. It's hard enough for you both to be gay in Ohio, and now you are trying to deal with these intense feelings. You have this crazy connection that is new for both of you and you are trying to deal with it the best way you can. You just need to talk to him."

Kurt lifted his head up and looked at Wes, then to David, and back to Wes.

"Thanks guys." He said quietly. "I'm going to go find him now and tell him how sorry I am and how I really feel." They both smiled at him as he got up and headed out to look for Blaine.

It didn't take him long. Kurt found Blaine exactly where he thought he'd be, in the gym using the punching bag. He stood back for a moment, just admiring Blaine from the doorway.

He was so powerful and strong. Every punch making a thunk noise that reverberated through the room. He was wearing a tank top and Kurt couldn't help but trace the lines of his arms and back with darkened eyes. He watched as the sweat dripped off his hair and slid down his neck then under his shirt, and all Kurt could think about was following that trail with his tongue.

He sucked in a breath when he realized how out of hand his thoughts were getting, which startled Blaine who stopped punching and turned around sharply. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt and both boys just stared at each other for a moment, the room deathly silent.

Kurt's not so friendly thoughts suddenly turned to guilt when he saw Blaine's face. He was pale and there were dark marks under his eyes.

Kurt felt his stomach lurch, knowing he was to blame. Well, now he was here to make it right and he wasn't leaving until he told Blaine, sober, how he felt. And if Blaine didn't feel the same way, he'd deal with it, but he now knew that he couldn't cut Blaine out of his life again.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly, but it sounded loud in the silence of the room.

"H-hey." Blaine answered, tearing his eyes away from Kurt and turning around to grab a towel. His heart was beating fast and when he turned, his vision suddenly got spotty and he stumbled. 'No, not now.' He thought. Kurt did not need to see him so weak.

Kurt noticed right away that Blaine seemed shaky and he shot across the room, grabbing Blaine before he fell, and slid him down onto the bench by the wall.

He felt Blaine's weight against him and knew he had fainted. Using the hand not holding Blaine, he reached down, picked up the water bottle from the floor, and took the abandoned towel, wetting it.

Blaine's body was slumped against Kurt's side, his head resting on his shoulder, a position that was not unfamiliar to Kurt. So Kurt took the damp towel and began wiping Blaine's face, ridding him of sweat and hoping to rouse him as well.

Kurt was trying not to panic, because he knew why Blaine fainted. Wes and David told him Blaine hand to been eating and been pushing himself, much like Kurt had. He was upset with himself for allowing this to go.

After a minute, Blaine took a deep breath and sat up suddenly, unsure where he was for a moment. He then looked over at Kurt's concerned face and remembered what had happened, and he quickly apologized.

"Blaine, hey." Kurt said, turning to face Blaine on the bench. "You are not the one who should be apologizing." Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt but Kurt stopped him. "No, I'm serious. Please just let me say what I came here to say, ok?"

Blaine looked like he wanted to say more, but he just nodded and breathed an okay.

"I am so sorry. About everything." He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "First, I'm incredibly sorry you had to take care of me while I was drunk. I've only ever been drunk one time and that didn't turn out so well." He chuckled darkly. "I guess this one didn't either, so it looks like Kurt Hummel should stay ways from the sauce."

He saw a small flicker of light in Blaine's eyes at his comment and his lips twitched like he wanted to smile, but couldn't.

"I also want to apologize for my complete lack of filter I apparently have while intoxicated. I didn't mean to unload all those things on you."

"It's ok." Blaine said quietly. "I needed to hear them." He dropped his gaze down to his hands that were twisting in the hem his shorts.

"Yes, I should have been honest with you about everything, but I didn't need to burden you with all my negative feelings."

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's eyes wet with unshed tears, and his heart clenched, knowing he was in part responsible for Kurt feeling that way about himself. He reached out one hand and placed it over Kurt's, and was pleasantly surprised when Kurt turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. The connection he felt just holding hands with Kurt was so much more than he'd felt about Jeremiah and Rachel combined.

"I wasn't honest with you either." He said finally, so ready to tell Kurt everything.

"Let me go first, ok? Since all this," he gestured between them with his hand that wasn't holding Blaine's. "Is my fault." Blaine opened his mouth to deny it but Kurt gave him his best bitch glare and he closed his mouth and made a zipping motion with his hand, making Kurt almost smile.

"Ok, so complete honestly. I am in love with you and have been since the day you took me out for coffee and actually listened to me." Kurt looked down at their hands for a moment in embarrassment, but looked back up when Blaine squeezed his hand. The smile on Blaine's face prompted him to continue.

"I am so incredibly sorry for how I acted the other night and for kicking you out and not talking to you for a week." He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I-I thought it would be easier to deal with your rejection if I didn't see you, but I realized I was just hurting myself more by cutting you out of my life." Tears were now flowing free from his eyes, as well as Blaine's. He was quiet for a moment and Blaine couldn't wait anymore.

"Oh God Kurt." He said. Kurt cringed at the pain in his voice. "I wasn't rejecting you." He brought his free hand up to cup the side of Kurt's face, wiping at his tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I was so shocked at hearing you say all those things and I just needed a minute to process things. But then I realized that I couldn't tell you how I felt while you were drunk. It wasn't fair and I wanted us both to be in our right minds when we had the talk about us."

Realization dawned on Kurt and he tried to curl in on himself, but Blaine held his face firm. He'd screwed up so badly, ignoring Blaine for the past week.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, a sob bubbling up in his chest.

"I know." Blaine said gently. "And it's all ok now because you are here and I know how you feel and I need you to know that I feel the same."

Kurt's eyes widened and he just stared at Blaine, unbelieving. He figured Blaine would tell him he was sorry he couldn't feel the same but really wanted to be friends again, but this...

"Tell me." He whispered, still not believing.

"I love you Kurt. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to realize it, and I'm even more sorry for everything I put you through, but I swear with everything in me that it's true. We've always had this connection, since the beginning, and it scared me a little. I've never had anyone get so close to me before and I didn't know how to handle it, obviously." He grinned when he saw Kurt's eyes light up and his mouth turn up in the hint of a smile.

"This week, Kurt." He said, his smile fading. "Not talking to you or seeing you and not knowing when or if I would again, it was awful." Kurt's face fell too and he looked at Blaine with determination in his eyes.

"I am so freaking sorry for that. It was hell for me too. I'm such an idiot." Blaine shook his head and started to interrupt but paused at Kurt's look, letting him continue. "But I know that I love you and you said you love me too, so let's just put all of that behind us and look toward our future."

Blaine almost blacked out for a moment when Kurt said 'our future.' That was all he wanted. A future with the most amazing, beautiful, talented boy he's ever met. And Kurt wanted a future with him. After everything he'd put Kurt though. He knew he didn't deserve it, but he was glad Kurt still wanted him.

He just stared into Kurt's eyes then, taking it all in. Kurt loved him and he loved Kurt. They were, wait, what were they?

"God, Kurt," He said, his thumb caressing Kurt's face again. "I love you so much. So, can I call you my boyfriend now?" He asked tentatively, still a little worried Kurt would change his mind.

"Under one condition." Kurt said, and Blaine nodded, knowing he'd do anything to be able to call Kurt his. "Kiss me."

Blaine's eyes widened and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He watched as Kurt's tongue came out to wet his lips and he shuddered in anticipation. He used his hand on Kurt's face to guide him forward and finally, finally their lips met, and it was like his whole world just fell into place in that moment.


End file.
